


Searching

by Arbryna



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in Bound, Nicci finds herself looking for something. Kahlan might have the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Last Author Standing Round Two - Prompt:
> 
>  _"Look for me by moonlight;  
>  Watch for me by moonlight;  
> I'll come to thee by moonlight, though Hell should bar the way!"_  
> \- Alfred Noyes, _The Highwayman_
> 
>  **Restrictions:** No R/K or C/K. Gen or Rare Pairs only for this round.

The moonlight filters through the leaves of trees overhead, bathing Kahlan in silver light as she creeps away from camp.

Kahlan can't sleep. She's been lying awake for nearly a candlemark, plagued by a terrifying jumble of memories of a childhood spent under her father's power, and three days - was it really only that long? - bound to Nicci, a prisoner in her own body.

The worst part is that she can't condemn either one, not anymore. As a Confessor, Kahlan has never quite felt the curse of compassion as keenly as she does now.

Her father is one thing; Kahlan has long suspected that it was more than greed and vengeance that drove his actions, as fiercely as she has tried to deny it even to herself.

Kahlan doesn't know what to think about Nicci. The maternity spell hadn't only communicated Nicci's physical feelings. Kahlan has spent the last three days privy to all of the emotions that drive Nicci; the desperation, the pain, the thirst for vengeance.

Nicci is not evil. Kahlan knows that, beyond the shadow of a doubt, as much as she would love to pretend otherwise. Nicci is a lot of things, but evil is not one of them. Misguided, yes, and angry, and determined...and here.

Kahlan gasps, stepping back as Nicci emerges from the trees. "What are you doing here?" she asks warily. Her palms itch with the desire to draw her daggers, but something in the blonde's eyes stills her hands.

"I mean you no harm." Nicci slowly steps toward Kahlan, studying the Confessor curiously.

"Then what do you want?" Kahlan's voice is tight, but she doesn't retreat, doesn't fight. She doesn't know why, but she trusts Nicci's words.

The blonde just steps closer, her eyes searching Kahlan's face as though it hides some crucial truth. Kahlan's breath catches in her throat as Nicci's fingers come up to stroke her cheek. Not tenderly, not like a lover; more like a blind child learning to see with her hands.

When Nicci's mouth descends on hers, it is more shock than anything else that keeps Kahlan from pushing her away. Nicci's lips are insistent as they press against hers, fingers searching for answers in the tangles of dark hair at the base of her neck.

A warm tongue swipes over Kahlan's lips, and it's not shock that opens Kahlan's mouth, nor shock that compels her to move her tongue against Nicci's, tasting confusion and yearning and burgeoning desire.

The kiss is over as quickly as it began, and as Nicci steps back, the moonlight glitters in eyes not quite as clouded as before. Nicci hasn't quite found the answer she's looking for, but she has found something.

Then Nicci is gone, and the moonlight shines only on Kahlan, slowly bringing her fingers to her lips as she stands frozen among the trees.

  
_end._   



End file.
